codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Waldo Schaeffer
This article is about the person. For the episode, see Franz Hopper (episode). Waldo Franz Schaeffer (also known as Franz Hopper) was an extremely-intelligent scientist. He created Lyoko, X.A.N.A., and was the husband of Anthea Hopper and father of Aelita. History The creation of Lyoko and X.A.N.A Schaeffer created X.A.N.A. to be the staging grounds and means of the destruction of Project Carthage, a secret government program he created to intercept enemy communications. However, there were people who disliked this and wanted to get rid of him. He repeated the same day over 2,546 times in order for him to accomplish his goals. By the time Lyoko was nearing completion, he became very paranoid and mildly insane. Virtualization and capture When the moment he had long-awaited had came, he and Aelita fled to Lyoko, only to be attacked by X.A.N.A. and his monsters. He ordered Aelita to stay inside a tower and Hopper was captured and taken to an unknown location within Lyoko. The Supercomputer was then somehow shut down, only to be reactivated once again several years later by a boarding-school student. Escape and death He escaped and eventually sacrificed himself for his daughter in The Key. Aelita found a fragment of her father's DNA in Carthage, so she still hoped for him to be alive; the Lyoko Warriors continued to search for him after this despite his low chances of any possible survival. In Final Round, Jeremie and Aelita finally managed to track him down in Lyoko's code, but Lyoko was destroyed by X.A.N.A. before he could be materialized back onto Earth. However, it seems that he escaped to the Internet when he sends a coded message to Team Lyoko after Lyoko was destroyed to asist them in how to recreate the virtual world once again so that they could continue fighting the evil artifical intelligence. In Wrong Exposure, it is revealed that Franz's real name is Waldo Schaeffer. Hopper is the last name of Aelita's mother, and Franz is his middle name. Franz changed his name when he and Aelita moved to Hermitage, since he wanted Aelita and himself to have a fresh start. He was once a science teacher at Kadic but was replaced by Suzanne Hertz after his disappearance 9 years prior to the show. In ''Fight to the Finish, ''he ultimately sacrificed himself to destroy X.A.N.A. once and for all by shielding Aelita from the lasers after she had been hit once while she finished activating the multi-agent program to finally wipe out X.A.N.A. for good. He loved playing the piano, as seen in the Aelita's flashbacks. He also had a wife, who mysteriously disappeared. Trivia * There is a real-life computer scientist who's last name is "Hopper", http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grace_Hopper though the writers stated it is just a coincidence. * His only appearence in the present was in the shape of a white glowing orb with a magneta aura to save Aelita, but also has life-points like everyone else on Lyoko. * In one episode of the french version of Code Lyoko, he was voiced by Mathieu Moreau. * Hopper was revealed to have worked with Tyron, who is one of the main villains in Evolution. See Also *XANA-Franz Hopper Gallery 136.jpg|Franz Hopper with his family. Franz.jpg|Franz Hopper in the scanner. Franz_Hopper_Orb.jpg|Franz Hopper in Lyoko hopper.jpg File:Tumblr_lyy8jtASLN1qlvb12o1_500.png picture_hopper.jpg hopper_lyoko_orb.jpg images (3).jpg Franz Hopper.png Franz hopper-evolution.jpg Confusion36.JPG Franz and Aelita meet image 1.png|A private meeting between father and daughter. es:Franz Hopper fr:Franz Hopper Category:Franz Hopper Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Parents